


The Last Night

by Neon_Opal



Category: The Preacher:Revolutionary Witness
Genre: Alan Rickman - Freeform, Character of Faith, F/M, French Revolution, Historical, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, Making Love, Married Couple, Passion, Romance, Sad, Social Justice, Touching, Wistful, Wordcount: 100-1.000, night before a trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During thumult of the French Revolution Jacques Roux and his wife spend what may be their last night together before he faces the tribunal for his "crimes".</p><p>If you have not seen this stunning 18 minute film and are a fan of Alan Rickman I urge you to look it up on youtube. <br/>I did not do any aditional reasearch but only my inspiration and what was in the text of the film which is a monoluge.<br/>I hope I did this passionate historical character some justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

~*~

 

Jacques walked into the kitchen to find his wife sitting by the hearth with her mending. He watched her unobtrusively for a moment, then taking another step, he hit a creaky floorboard and she looked up,

 

"Do you need something husband?" Elizabeth asked starting to rise. Georges the dog padded in past Jacques and curled up by the fire which was burnt down to embers at this late hour.

 

"I need you wife. I need you." He held his arms open to her and she came to him. They embraced warmly. As if it may be the last time and it might be among the last of them. Jacques was going to the tribunal tomorrow. He would be imprisoned and likely sentenced to death but he would take his own life before he let them execute him for his part in the revolution. His mission had only been to serve the oppressed and work towards equality. I had made him enemies however, even among former allies.

 

"Elizabeth, my dear wife, how lucky I am to have you." He held her tightly and did not let go. "Where is our son Emile?"

 

"He is abed."

 

"And let us go to ours as well." He kissed her on the forehead and keeping his arm around her they walked quietly up the narrow stairs.

 

Jacques set the small lamp he had carried to light their way on the table but did not blow it out. He removed his boots and hung his jacket on a peg and watched silently as his wife Elizabeth took down her hair and hung her dress on the peg beside his. Taking off his trousers he draped them over the chair. The moonlight and the soft breeze entered through the small window. He gathered her in his arms again and smoothed her hair running his hand down along her ear and across her cheek to rest it there for a short time as he brushed his thumb lightly across her lips.

 

"Elizabeth, you are such a good woman, how I will miss you." He drew her head down to rest against his chest, his chin and cheek on her head.

 

"And I will miss you." She murmured into his shirt wrapping her arms around him. They both knew how this was likely to end.

 

His wife was what he would miss most of this world along with their adopted son. Jacques undid the top ribbons of her chemise pushing it off her shoulder as she undid his shirt. He traced his fingers along her delicate skin and kissed her bared skin, pulling her against him once more. He hoped when he was gone she would remember this moment as he would remember it in heaven. For that was where he was sure he was going even though many had consigned him to hell. But he had followed his heart and done what he had believed to be true and right through all the turmoil that existed around them. His faith to religion may have changed, however his belief in God did not. He would not have had such a wonderful woman to share so much of his life with and found his son and helped those he could if there was no God. Religion was another point entirely and self-serving like governments and monarchies, intent on keeping people in their place. 

 

Last night as he had walked along the darkened streets with Georges, smoking his pipe enjoying the night, he had though there was nothing better than that, but making love perhaps. That was truth. He nuzzled his wife’s neck as they stood there silently listening to the muffled sounds drifting in, shouts from a long way off, the dull clomp of horses hooves and creaky wagon wheels down the lane. She looked up at him and ran her fingers through his hair in turn and she brought his face down so their lips could meet in a kiss.

 

"Let us not speak sad things." She said placing her finger on his lips and helping him to pull his shirt over his head. She rubbed his strong shoulders and back then they got in to bed leaving on the lamp.

 

They cuddled close, pressing their bodies together, giving one another little kisses and caresses where ever mouths and hands could reach. He entwined his fingers in her hair and brought it to his lips before he let it fall away between them. They exchanged endearing phrases in whispers as they continued to share more ardent busses and fondles. Her hand roamed along the back of his neck into his hair and he encircled her with his arm and placed his lips against hers kissing her deeply for the first time that night. She responded with a soft moaning breath and a shift of her hips beneath him letting him press his firm manhood against her thigh, before he reached for her hand and brought it to stroke him. Jacques moaned with desire at his wife's touch. He moved his lips down to her breasts before moving back to her mouth. She traced her lips across his neck shoulders and wandered her other hand up his thigh, resting it on his buttocks. He hoped this was what nights in heaven would like. Like all these wonderful times he spent with his wife.

 

He breathed in the scent of her hair and her skin. He wished he could inhale the essence of her being, wanting them to stay this way forever. He shifted his body and she spread her legs wider to receive him as he entered her slowly, wanting to draw this last night out as long as he could. They moved in concert with the experience of those who had been lovers for years. They were no longer young but nor were they so very old. Elizabeth had been a widow when they met, but somehow still things always seemed new to her even now, it was as overpowering as when they had first discovered each other. The passion never seemed to die for them as it had for others. She gasped as he pulled out a little and then let his shaft enter her to the hilt causing both to gasp. They converged as one, tenderly holding each other. He felt her hand in his hair again with her fingers stroking his ear. How he loved her to do that. Jacques kissed her neck, sucking, so near his climax feeling her fingers tightening his hair knowing she was near hers as well. The instant came with a bright explosion of stars and melting together of two bodies in this moment that would soon be a part forever. 

 

 

The End

~*~


End file.
